Sonadow 101
by LoverAngelForEver
Summary: hello class, i am Professor LoverAngelForEver, but LAFE will do. i'm about to teach you the basics of Sonadow, from your ABC to 123. grab a note book, a pencil, and pull out your Sonadow text book. This class is free and will last as long as need be as long as everyone gets an A. All sonadow fans welcome and have fun as we go through the world of Sonadow through new concepts. :)


**A - Artwork**

Sonic shook his head as he looked at the pathetic bike in the driveway. The bike was Shadow`s personal favorite, when it finally died, G.U.N. had gifted it to Shadow thinking he could do something useful with it. Sonic knew Shadow had the brains to fix the poor bike but unfortunately, G.U.N. had called him on a mission before he can even start on it. Sonic, being the devoted boyfriend he was, knew that Shadow wanted a vehicle of him own. He knew Shadow would be gone for at least two months, which was enough time for a little two-tailed fox to play around and gets the bike going again.

He stands back to looking the poor bike over completely one last time. Determination in his eyes. "I can get this done in two months' time, no problem."

#####

Shadow had pretty much just placed one foot onto the concrete of the driveway only for Sonic to come out of nowhere and pull him by the wrist to the back yard. There was sheet covering something, Tails standing next to it. "This is a welcome home gift Tails and I… well mainly Tails put together for you. Show him what we got, Tails!"

Tails smiled as he pulled the sheet back, revealing the fully restored motorcycle Shadow had brought home two months ago. Shadow didn't say a word, his wide as he walked over to the bike. He brushed his gloved fingers over the fresh black paint and the new finished chrome. What really caught his eye was the Black Arms insignia on the gas tank that he has adopted as his own insignia. The delicate lines were painted perfectly, the perfect shade of red over the glossy black paint. That insignia was truly a work of art. The artwork of all artworks. He pulled his blue boyfriend and Tails into a tight hug. "Thank you, both of you."

**B – Blood**

Sonic held the black hedgehog in his arm, a hand on Shadow`s chest in order to help stop the blood from leaving his chest. However this only left his glove soaked in Shadows blood, even more caking it into Sonic's fur on his arms, legs and torso, matting it. It didn't matter. He only wanted the black hedgehog to be comfortable and to make it out of this… even that was even a possibility.

Sonic did his best to hold back tears, only find them to fall lose when Shadow`s eye welled up too. Shadow placed a hand on Sonic`s cheek to wipe that single tear that had betrayed the blue one and had slipped down his cheek. Whipped away with a bloody glove… Shadow`s glove. His cheek was now stained with his lover`s blood.

Sonic could feel the back hedgehog becoming cold, slipping from existence. He place a hand on Shadow`s cheek. "Why? Why did you… do that?

The black hedgehog only smiled, he started hemorrhaging again, he knew wouldn't be around much longer. He took one last breathe. "It was you… or me."

The black hedgehog went limp; leaving a river of blood flowed from his wounds, into the grass that Sonic had laid him down on to rest on for an eternity. He stayed the rest of the night, crying into Shadow`s bloody chest.

**C-Caramel**

It was Sonic`s tradition that every holiday Sonic would put out a different flavor of Ghirardelli Chocolate squares for each holiday.

New Years was dark Chocolate, Valentine's Day was dark chocolate with raspberry filling, St. Patrick`s Day was dark chocolate and mint filling, Easter was just plain milk chocolate, Halloween was everything that Sonic could find in the store and last was Christmas. Shadow's personal favorites were the Milk chocolate squares with the caramel filling.

Shadow takes two from the bowl and takes a seat by the fire next to his blue lover, he peals the wrapper and takes the square out, he takes a bite out of it and a drip of caramel falls onto his lips.

Sonic smiles as he spots the caramel drop on his lips. Sonic takes the opportunity and kisses his black and red boyfriend, taking the salty treat into his mouth.

Sonic opened his square and took a bite, purposely having his caramel drip onto his lips. Shadow smirked, claiming Sonic`s lips into a passionate caramel kiss in front of the fireplace. Sonic broke the kiss, his breath of caramel smell and state. "I love you"

Shadow smiles, his breath of the same smell and taste of caramel. "I love you too."

They join again in a sensual caramel kiss.

**D – Delivery**

Shadow laid in the Hospital bed, hooked to a heart monitor and IV`s. His eyes flutter open and see Sonic next to him holding his hand, sleeping. He was in pain. His abdomen hurt, like it had been cut and his legs felt like he had run around the earth ten times and then some. He used his free hand to pull back the blankets. His eyes went wide as he tried to take in what he was seeing. His abdomen was wrapped up with cause under it, obvious to keep him from bleeding. Then there was cry…

A baby crying!

Shadow craned his neck to see the baby behind him. It wrapped in a red blanket that much was all he could see. The cry must have wakened Sonic because he got up and picked up the child.

"She made it" Sonic smiled.

Shadow sighed in relief as Sonic handed him their baby. A girl. She shared Shadow`s stripes and Sonic's fur color and Sonic`s eyes. To think she almost didn't make it but she did and both couldn't have been happier.

Shadow looked down at the baby nervous. "I almost lost her."

Sonic just smiled. "She made it… she made it through the delivery."

**E – Engagement**

Shadow griped Sonic's hand out of nervousness as they kept walking. Shadow had decided that this place, tonight, he would Sonic the most important question of his life. He knew that he wanted Sonic in his life and he wanted no one else. However, it's also Sonic's choice if he too wanted Shadow as his, tonight, Shadow would get that answer.

"Shadow, where are we-" Sonic couldn't say anything after that since Shadow had bought him to the most beautiful view he had ever seen.

It was lake, with roses of red, white and pink that outlined the lake. The moon light shimmered on the lake water and reflected off of it. The moon was full, lighting up the sky. He had to admit, this was breathing taking.

"Its… Beautiful, Shadow."

Shadow only smiled, pulling out a red, velvet box from behind him, he could only smile as he watched the blue hedgehog look at the view in front of him. Shadow only smirked. "Isn't it?"

Sonic turned around to face Shadow. "Why did you bring me here?"

Shadow smiled. Getting on one knee. "Something I wanted to ask you for a long time."

"Shadow?"

"Sonic, will you make me the happiest hedgehog and ultimate life form alive," he then revealed the velvet box and opened it, showing Sonic a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Sonic smiled, his eyes welling up. "yes!"

Shadow slipped the ring into sonic ring finger. He then stood up and pulled the blue hedgehog into his arms, lifting him into the air, and spinning him around. "Oh Sonic! You have made me so happy!"

Shadow placed Sonic back onto the ground as they locked lips, Sonic`s ring glistened, catching the light of the moon from the lake.

**F – Feelings**

Shadow laid his head on the window sill, the winter's cold air felt wonderful on his face, since Rouge liked to keep the apartment hotter than need be. He needed someone to talk to and Rouge was the only one he could trust…for now.

"I know the difference between loving someone being in love with someone. I loved Maria, and I love you, as a sister, but" He watched as the snow fell, smiling to himself. "What does it feel like to be in love?"

Rouge smiled taking a seat next to the black hedgehog. "Being in love is an emotion made up of different feelings."

Shadow only keeps his head out of the window, still looking down to the city below. "Such as?"

"With everyone it's different, but when it comes to knuckles and I, well… I get butterflies when I hear is name or voice, a shiver up my spine when we kiss or touch, or when he even just looks at me I get weak at the knees." She only sighs in hurt, memories of her current love in her mind. "But when he leaves, or we part ways, it's like a half of me goes with him and I feel incomplete."

"You cry over him?" shadow asked, still looking out the window. The street lights started to flicker on.

"Of course" she smiled to herself "Love is like a drug. You can feel high, happy, and on top of the world one moment and then the next you feel like you're on the down and out."

That's when a blue streak ran past his view on the side walk below, only to turn around and come back in his directing. Standing below was Sonic, he didn't say anything but he smiled and waved to the black hedgehog in the fourth story window. Shadow could feel his knees become week on the bed he was kneeling on, his stomach got butterflies when he thought of the blue hedgehog's name.

Shadow only returned the smiled and waved back, and Sonic was back into his run again. when Sonic left the Shadow`s sight, the black hedgehog gripped his chest. It hurt when Sonic left him, which made I clear on what he needed to do. He stood up and headed for the door.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Shadow only smirked. "To tell that blue hedgehog I have feelings for him."

He closed the door, leaving Rouge to smirk. "It's about time."

**G – Game**

Shadow sat across the table, eyes narrowed as he watched Sonic closely. Sonic only mimicked the look shadow was giving him. His last card in his hand, if shadow had the car he needed, he would win and the prize would be his.

Shadow had one last card as Sonic possessed one card too. If Sonic had the card he had in his hand, he would lose… the black hedgehog never lost. Shadow narrowed his eyes as he glared the blue hedgehog down. "Give me your king!"

Sonic only smirked, but this wasn't over yet. Shadow still had a chance to come back and beat him if he drew the card he needed. "Go fish."

Shadow reached into the cards stacked up, he took the top one, hoping for good luck he began the little chant. "Fish! Fish! I got my-" he went wide eyed; the glare was gone as he stared at the card he had just picked up. "No!"

Sonic only smirked as he asked for the card that would win him his victory. "Now, hand up the queen!"

And that card was exactly what Shadow had picked up. He handed it over, "I… Lost… to you!"

Sonic placed the pair with his others, then without warning, he pounced his black lover. Both rolling into the mess of cards, kissing and touching. Sonic Smirked, breaking the kiss. "That's how the game is played."

**H – Hot**

July, the worst heat wave is station square history. Shadow had decided it was best to get a hotel room since they seemed to have the best air conditioning with central air in the halls and with a cooling system in each individual room; they could at least some relief from the heat.

Sonic and Shadow sat laid on the bed, on top of the covers, watching the news. 103 degrees that day and the heat wouldn't break until next week. Thankfully Shadow`s job at G.U.N. helped flip the bill for their mini vacation at this five star stay. Shadow knew Westopolis would have been cheaper but their heat wave was stronger and longer than the one here.

Sonic sat up looking down at the irritated hedgehog, which was covered in sweat and water from his shower that he had hoped would grant him some relief. Maybe it would have done its job if Sonic hadn't decided to hop in with him.

Shadow whipped his forehead as he felt more beads of perspiration form on his head. Sonic`s condition wasn't any better than Shadow`s but he was dealing with it a lot better.

Sonic only smirked, looking at his black lover. The air conditioning was helping either one of them obviously. "You're even hotter… when you're hot.

Shadow turned his head, took a quick glance at his blue boyfriend, and then turned back to the T.V. His cheeks turning a bright red. "Shut up."

**I – Intimacy**

Shadow chuckled as Sonic buried himself into Shadow's chest. Shadow just wrapped his arms tighter around him, holding him closer to his body. Shadow would playfully kiss the blue hedgehog's neck to get a ride out of him only to have Shadow be quicker and steal a kiss on the lips.

Shadow wouldn't be the first to admit it but he had never done this before, the kissing, touching, hand holding, the closeness, was all too new to him and Sonic was about to make him enjoy all of the he is beginning to learn about such closeness.

Sonic was always the one to make shadow step out of his comfort zone and have him cross boundaries that neither Shadow nor himself had ever cross.

Sonic takes Shadows hands from his back have then rest on his hips, lower than Shadow was comfortable with going, but none the less, shadow gave in. still his eyes showed a hint of nervousness.

"Sonic, I don't-"

Sonic only smirked. "It's me remember. You asked how we could be more intimate. And I'm gunna show you."

Sonic cupped both his cheeks and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

**J – Jack-O-Lantern**

Shadow carved away at the think orange skin of the pumpkin with a special carving knife. He had seen a tutorial online that showed, when not cutting the pumpkin completely, a nice glow from the candle inside. This was his and Sonic`s first Halloween together and he wanted to make this special. One pumpkin was completely carved with the phrase 'Sonic and Shadow' carved in beautiful artistic writing with a heart under Shadows name. This one was the last one as he carved a one of his favorite pictures of sonic and himself together into the pumpkin. When he was done he couldn't believe how good it came out. He placed both outside, one on each side of the door.

When the sun went down, the trick and treaters starting coming out and like every year, Sonic`s house was always the first pick. Cream stopped at Sonic's house and when she received her candy, she couldn't help but smile at the pumpkins. "You carve those?"

Sonic just shook he head. "No. Shadow did."

Cream's eyes went wide as he smiled even bigger. "It's nice to know that Mr. Shadow had found a way to focus his anger into something good then into trying to kill us… like he did twice."

Sonic just laughed as Cream left his porch. He went back inside, looking for Shadow. "Hey! Shadow! Want to hear a good laugh!?"

**K – Kiss**

Sonic and Shadow lay in the bed they shared together watching some late TV before heading to sleep. Shadow had to be up early for a mission for G.U.N. and Sonic knew Eggman would be at it again, so he considered that 'work in to morning' too.

As they sat cuddling, Sonic turned to Shadow and Shadow looked down to his lover and smiled back.

Sonic broke the silence. "What's your favorite kiss?

"Never thought about it. I would have to say this one." Shadow quickly shifted his body to face Sonic and cupped his cheek and kissed him passionately.

When Shadow broke the kiss, Sonic opened his eyes slowly. It was more intense than any kiss they ever shared. He only smirked. "That's my favorite."

Shadow smirked back. "That's my favorite too."

**L – Loneliness**

A blue hedgehog laid in bed, hugging a pillow. He hadn't slept in a few nights, only crying. He hugged the pillow tighter and tighter. It had been 3 months since his black and red lover had left. His hedgehog mate had been sent on a mission from G.U.N. wasn't Shadow`s fault that he left. The bills had to get paid and Shadow was the only one with the needs (and wanted to be the one to take care of Sonic financially) to do so. Still this didn't make him being gone any easier for Sonic.

Full moon tonight and it illuminated the bedroom, making every tear glisten as they fell from his eyes. He could only push his face into the pillow deeper so he couldn't see his tears anymore, but it only made him cry harder. He just wanted his black hedgehog lover home, in his arms, in their bed. Maybe even have a night of passion together. Just to have him home.

"Shadow, I miss you. Please, come home soon." Sonic punched the pillow, clenching his teeth. "I have never felt so alone."

**M – Memorized.**

Sonic just watched as the hedgehog next to him slept peacefully. His eyes closes, quills sprawled lazily out on his pillow, his head was laying upon. One hand on his chest as it rose up and down from his steady breathing. The only sound he made was of breathing.

Sonic just watched with his elbow propping up his head with his hand. He just watched the hedgehog next to him sleep quietly. After watching for a few minutes, almost like a reflex, he started to rub the top of the hedgehog`s head, stroking his top quills.

It was clear to him just how much the black hedgehog had meant to him. He loved Shadow, without a doubt. With everything the black hedgehog had been through, everything that he had lost. It made sonic that much more special to be able to penetrate that barrier that the black hedgehog had put up for over fifty years. Sonic knew that letting Sonic into his heart where no one but Maria and Gerald had been able to reside in his heart.

Shadow loved Sonic as much as he did for his pervious family, if not more.

Sonic could feel a smile form onto his face, the moon lighting up the room and the sharp canines that were somewhat visible through his slightly opened mouth. He was truly memorized by the sleeping hedgehog.

"Shadow, I don't know why you chose me," he only smiled down at his sleeping mate. "But I'm so happy you did."

**N – Never**

Sonic`s grip around shadow's waist tightened as he pushed his face deeper into his chest. Sobbing. It had been so long since Shadow had left, and seeing him here, alive, a little beaten up but home, his duffle bag dropped to the floor lazily when sonic attacked him, crying down the stairs and into his arms.

"Sonic," the rain came harder that night, hitting against the window. Shadow just held the blue hedgehog, holding his waist and kissing his forehead. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think I would be gone-"

"For so long!?" Sonic`s looked up at his mate, he glare didn't stay long as it turned a look of hurt and concern. "Shadow, you didn't call or write! I thought you were dead!"

"Sonic, look at me." He cupped the blue hedgehog`s cheeks and made him look up, emeralds just stared at memorizing rubies. "You know the rules. If I get in contact with anyone during a mission, it WILL cost me my job, and if they find it sever enough… You"

"I thought I lost you." Was all Sonic could say, a whisper, almost inaudible.

"You can never lose me. You have my heart and soul." Shadow kissed his blue mates forehead. "I promise, I will never stay away for so long again."

"Never?"

Shadow kissed Sonic on the lips, a sweet kiss. A kiss they hadn't shared in over six months. "Never!"

**O – Onyx**

Sonic smiles as he looked over the jewelry in the glass case. Necklaces, pendants, rings, and bracelets, even pieces of carved crystal in the shapes of animals and animated characters that were for sale.

In two days it was going to be an important day. Three years since Shadow and himself had confessed feelings for one another, and after all the ups and down, the tears and laughs, and even decided to get a place together, they were still going strong, and to prove he was still very much in love with his hedgehog mate, he wanted to get something special for his lover.

As sonic scanned the glass, his eyes caught something that reminded him of Shadow. A pendant. Dog tags, blank. The box read that it could be engraved with a name or a message. At the top of the tag was an onyx heart. It reminded him of his lover so much. Even the darkest of hearts were able to love. Shadow and his relationship was proof of that.

He tapped on the glass, indicating on which one he wanted. "this one."

The jewelry store clerk pulled out the box. He smiled at Sonic. "Great choice. Would you like a message engraved in to it?"

Sonic smiled taking a piece of paper; he wrote down a small message and handed it to the clerk. The clerk rang him and Sonic paid; one thousand rings. He was then instructed to come back the next day to pick it up and that it would be ready.

"Thank you." Sonic smiled as he left the store.

#####

Both hedgehogs strolled into the apartment after their anniversary dinner, holding hands. Sonic smiled to his lover. Dinner was expensive. Five star and very fancy, and Shadow paid for the whole thing, along with the emerald and sapphire promise ring hidden in her Sonic`s glove. Tonight was perfect.

"Happy anniversary Shadow." Sonic pulled out the velvet box with a red bow in top. I got this for you.

Shadow took the box from Sonic and opened it. Inside was a pendant, on the pendant was the message engraved, 'My onyx mate who will always have my heart,' and under it was their anniversary date. He did his best to hold his tears back as he touched the onyx heart. "It's beautiful, Sonic. I love it. Thank you."

Sonic kissed his lover. "I'm heading to bed."

"I'll meet you up there." When Shadow spoke, Sonic was already down the hall. His speed still rivaled Shadows and Shadow wouldn't want it any other way.

He held the tag in his hand looking at onyx heart. He could smile. He ran a figure over the onyx heart. The small gem made him smile, made him relies just how much the gem resembled him. Dark but still able to love and Sonic saw through that, leading to the little sweet nothing engraved. He could help but let a few tears slip down his cheek. The blue one had touched him, just as Shadow had Touched Sonic tonight at dinner.

He placed the platinum dog tag around his neck, and headed down the hall to join his mate in bed. The onyx gem glistened when shadow walked by the moon lit window, resembling Shadow`s heart when he first met Sonic, dark and then a glisten that penetrated that darkness. He truly resembled an onyx gem, mainly the one around his neck.

**P – Photos**

Sonic and Shadow sat on the couch taking a trip down memory lane as they flipped through the photo album. Starting at newspaper clippings when the media first mistaken Shadow for Sonic, even though Sonic is BLUE with GREEN EYES, and Shadow is BLACK with RED STRIPES and RED EYES along with his eyes more NARROWER. The media had managed to mistake Shadow for Sonic. Morons they were!

The end of the album was Sonic's Birthday Picnic pictures, one where all their friends had a great time. Everyone was and still is so warm and inviting to Shadow and everyone excepting their relationship. Including the marriage.

"Flip to my favorite ones." Sonic smiled flipping the pages forward. He stopped the flipping and smiled, pointing to a photo. "That one."

Shadow only face palmed. He couldn't believe sonic even kept that picture. It was the picture of Shadow and Silver shoving cake in each other's faces at the reception. It made the night end on the best note… for Sonic anyway. "Why this one?"

Sonic only laughed. "I find it so hilarious!"

Shadow grabs the book from Sonic and starts flipping backwards through the page almost to the beginning. He stops at a photo of Shadow and Sonic. Sunset, on top of a hill, right next to a tree. In the back ground, the city was still being rebuilt from the invasion of the Black Arms. In the photo Sonic had an arm around Shadow's shoulder with a thumbs up, a smirked plastered on his face. Shadow didn't seem as… enthusiastic as Sonic did. His arms were crossed as he glares at the blue hedgehog from the corner of his eyes. He wasn't one for photos and when someone came across them together sharing a quick kiss, it was actually their first date. A picnic by that tree looking over the city as they rebuild. Shadow smiled at the memory "I love this one, it was our first date."

Sonic just smiled, remembering the day together, it was their first time going out and showing the world that they were an item. However, the person who took the picture never told the media about them. Sonic and Shadow came out when they both felt like there were ready, which was a few months after that date up by the tree. "I remember that day."

Both smiled as they flipped through a few more pages; each photo a memory, a frozen, screen caped moment in time. Both couldn't wait to fill it with more memories of their relationship.

**Q – Quilt**

A severe thunderstorm had rolled into metropolis. Lightning and thunder boomed. Both hedgehogs enjoyed the sound of a thunder storm. To make the night more fun they both agreed to kill the power and pretend it was a black out, they decided to make the most of the situation and the night.

Shadow, created a upon a space station with a brilliant mind, had learned a few things living on that space station. He had mastered martial arts, chaos energy and how he could manipulate and use it, and even built a few forts out of a sheet, a quilt, a mattress, and an industrial sized fan (Since he had the strength to actually pick one of those up and carry it by himself with one hand out of the storage room). The best that one had ever seen.

It was something that Shadow would do with Maria when they did a weekly power shut down of the full facility to make sure that all backup generators were running. Even when the lights would come back on, Shadow or Maria would just turn them back off and spend the night in Shadow`s fortress.

Just like back then, fifty years ago, shadow still held tight to that skill, and tonight shadow applied his skill to make the best for him and Sonic. He pulled the sheets, pillows and the quilt from their bed and brought them downstairs. He then threw them in the middle of the living room floor and went to the closet and brought two window fans back to the living room.

Sonic came back into the living room with a LED lantern and a few candles, a look of confusion on his face as he law the two fans on the floor. "What do you need the fans for?"

Shadow took the quilt and sprawled it out on the floor. He then took the two fans and placed them side by side at the end of the quilt. His face still stone with concentration "Don't doubt me on this. I've been doing this far longer than you have."

Sonic just rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Shadow headed into the kitchen and took some duct tape; he placed it around his wrist so he had it when needed. He took the sheet and sprawled out on top of the quilt. But the end of it what place over the fans. Shadow then took the duct tape and taped the end of the sheet to the fans. Then ducted tape the hem of the sheet to the carpet. He plugged in the fans and then turned the fans on full blast. There was an instant dome. He smirked as his finished his work. "Hmph, too easy for me!"

Sonic just smirked. "Nice!"

Shadow took both pillows and put them into the fort then both hedgehogs crawled under and sheet and cuddled on the quilt. For some reason it felt softer tonight. Shadow pulled Sonic into his arms and both basked in the glow of the LED lantern. Sonic was the one to break the silence. "This is nice, never noticed how fluffy this quilt was. It's like I'm lying on a mattress."

Shadow just smiled and nodded. Lying on a quilt, under a dome sheet, with your mate was the perfect way to spend an evening of a thunderstorm.

**R – Roses**

Sonic smiled as he sat in his kitchen as he started at the vase on his window sill. His elbows propped up on the table and his chin resting in his hands, the roses in the vase at full bloom. Shadow had brought them for him yesterday as an apology for coming home late from work. Sonic wasn't worried though; he knew the black hedgehog was faithful.

'I will love you till the last rose dies' the black hedgehogs voice rang in his head from the previous night. He whispered into the blue hedgehog's neck as he filled the vase with water and put the roses in. After the task was done, he turned to face shadow as he got what Shadow really wanted to say. 'I'm sorry, for being late.'

Sonic sighed with love struck eyes. He then decided to get up and took a rose from the vase and took a smell. The scent made him smile. Shadow knew how to find the best bunch of twenty-four roses.

#####

Sonic walked out to the kitchen and found that within a few days that twenty-three out of the twenty four roses had died. Sadness was plastered on his face as he pulled the vase onto the counter and pulled the dead flowers out. Hidden behind the flowers was one rose that was still in full bloom, not one pedal had fell or looked as if it was wilting.

He took that one particular rose from the bunch and through the rest of them out. As he held the rose in his hand he found out it was fake. He smiled as he placed the rose in a smaller vase fit for one rose. He headed back into the bedroom and embraced the sleeping black hedgehog. He kissed him, waking up his mate.

Sonic kissed the black one again to make sure he had his attention. "You kept your word."

Shadow just smirked. "You finally found the fake one, huh?"

"You said yourself, you will love me till the last rose dies,"

**S – Sex**

Your first time is supposed to be special, Shadow always knew that. This moral belief had led to his task at hand, putting three candles in every corner of the room, and three on the end tables. He lit each one and made sure they weren't near anything flammable. He didn't need to have the fire department here while they were getting it on.

Sure, it would make it memorable.

He wanted to make sure this room was lit by only candle light, so he took the lamps and put them in the closet. The bed was made with a new bed set, silk sheets and a silk red comforter. He added the last finishing touch to it. He took the roses he bought and started to hand pick the pedals off one by one and laid them on the bed. He had already done the path of rose petals he wanted Sonic to fallow when he got home. All he had to do was wait for his lover to get home.

Just then he heard the door open from the front door, he heard it click shut and heard footsteps coming down the hall. When the bed room door opened, he greeted his lover with a passionate kiss, and led him to the bed. They both fell on top of it and both began to touch, grope and grab one another.

Shadow broke the kiss and smiled at his lover. "I wanted this to be special, it's our first time."

Sonic sat up, placing a hand on Shadow's cheek. Smiling. "You didn't have to do all this. Either way, as long as it was with you it would have been special all the same."

Shadow just smiled leaned back down for another kiss, he kicked his shoes and Sonic did the same.

The room became hot, Sonic and Shadow played with one another between the legs, both fully erect as they both jacked each other off. Shadow couldn't keep his lips off of Sonic. Shadow was kissing his neck, one hand wrapped around Sonic member and the other roaming the blue hedgehog's body.

Sonic was losing his mind. All he could think about was Shadow, he wanted his and he wanted him NOW. He moaned as Shadow kissed his neck again, nipping it, "Shadow… can you…"

Shadow smirked as he reached into the bed side table and grabbed a bottle of warming lube from the draw and closed it. "Way ahead of you, love."

He squeezed some on his erection and rubbed it around. He then pulled sonic closer, keeping him in missionary; he wanted to keep eye contact with his lover. If he saw any pain or any discomfort he wanted to see. He knew Sonic and Sonic wouldn't say anything if he was hurt. He placed the head of his member right at Sonic's tail hole. "Sonic, if you want me to stop just say so and I will, if you want me to continue just say so and I will. I want you to be comfortable."

Sonic only smiled, placing a quick kiss on Shadow's lips. "I'll be fine. Just take me, Shadow."

Shadow nodded. He slowly pushed himself into sonic but halted at the sight of his clutching the bed spread in his fist and wincing a little. "Sonic?"

Sonic however, wasn't having it. He agreed that once they did this, there was no going back. He opened one eye, looking at the black hedgehog over him. "Keep… going. I don't remember… telling you… to stop."

"Sonic, I'm hurting-" Shadow sentence was cut short when Sonic wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and forced him all the way into blue hedgehog under him. "Ahh!"

Sonic only smirked under him. "I told you to keep going."

Shadow figured since Sonic now, had forced Shadow all the way in, it would be the best way to get the ball rolling on this. He pulled out, only leaving his head and forced himself back in. he picked up the pace, until he felt something wet and warm trickle down his member. Blood.

He had managed to make Sonic bleed.

"Just think of it as the blood of a virgin. After all, you are my first and that is as close as popping a cherry as you're going to get… since women don't really grab your eye." Sonic joked, trying to lighten the mood but saw the concern in his eyes. "I'm fine. The bleeding will stop."

Shadow just nods and continues his assault on Sonic. He can't help but moan every time he pulls in and out. "Tight. Mmm… So tight! Ahh… Sonic"

Sonic decided to push himself up and latch onto shadow, sitting on his lap and Shadow continues his motion inside him. "Shadow! Faster!"

Shadow did as Sonic begged. He pushed in deeper; he laid Sonic back down on his back, but still held him as they clung to one another; both sweaty and fur matted from the perspiration.

To shadow he was on cloud nine; it felt like Sonic`s rectum muscle didn't want Shadow's member to leave the tight hole. With each thrust he could feel his climax coming. He was just happy that Sonic stopped bleeding.

Sonic could feel his climax reach he moaned, trying to hold it. "Shadow… I can't hold it!"

Shadow propped himself up on both arms going a little faster. If Sonic was going to cum, he wanted to cum with him. "Sonic, I'm close!"

"Shadow! I'm…I'm… Ahhh!" sonic couldn't finish as he felt a wave of pleasure hit him; he came hard after his seed squirted in ropes, landing on Shadow's stomach and chest, plashing against black fur.

"Oh Gods! Sonic!" Shadow could feel Sonic`s tail hole muscled tighten around his member and Shadow couldn't hold it. He went to pull out but sonic wrapped his legs around Shadow, making sure that Shadow couldn't withdrawal. Shadow instead, let his seed fill Sonic.

Shadow pulled out of sonic and collapsed next the blue hedgehog. Shadow smiled as he pulled blue hedgehog in his arms. Sonic was about to dose off; only for Shadow to wake him up. "We can't sleep until we put these candles out. Don't want to burn the place down."

Once all the candles were put out, both hedgehogs climb back on the bed. Sonic laid his head on Shadow's chest and Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic. Both fell asleep; upon the rose petals and silk comforter.

**T – Token**

Since the beginning of time, a token was always given as a sign of admiration to the one you love, a token of the formation of two beings love. He remembered of Maria reading stories where a princess would give her prince a 'token' when saved from some treacherous events or in some actual cases when knights joust and did it in a lady's honor, wearing her token when in a tournament. To shadow, the first option sounded better, more romantic.

He remembered when Maria had read him "The Swan Princess", how a necklace he found had given the prince the motivation to find his kidnapped love. Another was "Cinderella", where a simple glass slipper made it so he would find the women he dance with at the ball and marry her. His most least favorite story had to be "The Little Mermaid" where there were many token left for the prince, a hair clip only made from the ocean and a fish too small to be a shark but too large for a fish, but he never got the clue and married some other girl and mermaid ended up dying. He still couldn't understand two things; why the prince never got the hint or the fact that a mermaid had saved him, and why Maria even read him that awful story.

However, Maria's explanation was the biggest life lesson he remembered to this day. "Because Shadow not every love ends happily. It's not always as easy as slipping on a shoe, or finding a necklace. Sometimes, things are not what they seem, sometimes what you think was meant to be, wasn't. Sometimes the one you love doesn't love you back and sometimes we need to learn to let go. In most cases, the one you end up with is the one you least expect it to be. You will understand one day."

Maria's words stuck with him since then. Now, he sits in the living room, rereading his favorite story that Maria used to read him as a child, "The Swan Princess." When he finished the book, he looked at the cover, remember how Maria would redraw the cover, making her the princess and him the prince.

Shadow remembered always asking her why she made him the prince and her the princess. She would just smile and answer, "Because no matter what you will always protect me, and make me happy. No matter what."

"You read that thing again." Shadow looks up and sees Sonic over his shoulder.

Shadow only smiles, then looks back to his book. "I can't help it. It's my favorite, one of the few things from my childhood."

"Tell me, why do you like that book so much?"

"Because." Then glass shattered in Shadows mind, like a new realization of just how much this book resembled his life. "Because, it reminds me of our relationship."

"Shadow?"

"We used to never get along, but as we got to know each other, we became better with one another. As our relationship became better, there was still the doctor and Black Doom who did their best to manipulate me to get what they wanted. You saw through all that and did what no one else could do. You helped me see the truth. To make it better, you made it so no one could ever hurt me or use me again. You took me in and I found love in you. After being together for a year I still love you, more so than I could ever love anyone." Shadow then stood up from his seat and walked over to him, taking his hands. He then took out a little velvet box and showed him a promise ring, a big emerald stone and two sapphires on the side. "I was going to wait longer on this but I feel like now is the time to give this to you. A token of my love to you."

"I accept." Sonic only smiled as Shadow slipped the ring on his finger. "I love you Shadow."

**U – Umbrella**

Raining again, no one was expecting anything different since it was spring time. Two hedgehogs decided to make the best of it and walked together, hand in hand, under one umbrella.

Sonic was never one to mind the rain, and neither did shadow, it gave both reason to be able to take a walk outside without the crowds, made it easier to be able to have a one on one when they walked hand in hand. Shadow held the umbrella as the two walked, fingers entangled. Once in a while both would catch a glance from the other and smile before turning away in embracement.

They came to a park bench. Shadow ran his hand over it, whipping the water from it and taking a seat. Sonic fallowed suit as they sat. Sonic leaned his head on Shadow's shoulder. They both just sat looking at the lake and listening to the rain.

"It's relaxing." Shadow broke the silence, wrapping an arm around Sonic. Shadow decided to position the umbrella more to make is so Sonic would be dry. The Rain never really bothered him.

Sonic only smiled, closing his eyes. Rain or shine, nothing beat hanging with Shadow outside in front of a lake. He had to agree; the sound of the rain was relaxing… but being under an umbrella with Shadow watching a lake? Now that's the icing on the cake. "This is nice."

**V – Valentine's Day**

Sonic sat in front of the fire place; he opened the wrapper of his Ghirardelli Chocolate, dark chocolate and raspberry. It was snowing so there really wasn't much he and Shadow could do today. Didn't matter if they could, Shadow had to work and Sonic knew that if he didn't work, they wouldn't have a place.

Well, they would since Sonic could probably pull a few strings but Shadow didn't like doing things that way. He would rather earn what he had then just have it handed to him. Sonic still got the rent down a few hundred though, but he wasn't going to tell Shadow that.

There next to him sat two Champaign glasses and a bottle of sparkling cider. He knew Shadow didn't like to drink. When it came to his job keeping him on call all the time, it required him to be sober.

He heard a motorcycle come down the road and turn into the buildings parking garage. He smiled. Shadow had made hit home safe.

Few minutes later, a key hit the lock and Shadow stepped into the apartment. Sonic got and up and greeted his lover at the door with a hug. Shadow kicked the door shut with his foot since his arms were full with gifts for his blue lover. Obviously sorry for being late and on such a holiday as this one.

"Sorry I'm late. Rouge got herself locked in a vault with a chaos emerald. It was a rescue and retrieve mission." Shadow smiled he handed Sonic his roses and Ghirardelli Chocolates; Sonic holiday tradition, dark chocolate and raspberry. A small bag since Sonic had already bought a few.

Sonic took the roses and put them in a vase full of water and placed them on one of the end tables. He would find a place for them in the morning, right now he just really wanted to spend every minute with shadow since Shadow would be leaving again tomorrow.

Sonic took Shadow by the hand and led him to the fire place as both took a seat, Sonic pouring Shadow the first glass. Shadow only starred at uncomfortable, then looked back to his lover, who was pouring another glass. "Sonic you know I don't-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't drink." Sonic placed his glass down and turned the bottle so Shadow could read the label, 'sparkling cider, non-alcoholic,' Sonic only smirked putting the bottle aside "Seriously, Just relax and don't be so uptight."

Shadow only smirked, taking a sip of his drink. Watching his lover sip his glass from the corner of his eye. "Perfect, as always"

"What? The Valentine's Day evening together, or me." Sonic smirked looking to his lover, knowing his boyfriend was talking about him.

Shadow, however would never admit it, but he was referring to Sonic and would never admit he was. After all, what needed to be said? Sonic already knew. It was all part of their relationship. Shadow only smirked. "Both."

**W – Water**

Shadow sat just laid out in his lawn chair in the Shade. He was never really the one for sun since black absorbed heat. He could feel the cool wind hit his face under his sun glass. The pool making the wind truly was a nice day.

He heard the pool gate open and sat up, placing his shades on top of his head. He shook his head as he saw Sonic enter the pool area with two towels and a blue life jacket. he still couldn't figure out why, after all these years, did this blue hedgehog, who was the color of water, ever learn to tread water.

"Have you ever considered trying to learn to swim?"

"Why bother, when I can just hydroplane?" he does a quick lap then comes back to where he was standing. "Piece of cake."

"Let me prove a point." Shadow takes his glasses of and put them on the table next to him. He stands at the very edge of the pool. He faces Sonic, smirking. "Push me."

"What!?"

"Push me… or ill throw you in the deep end."

Not the one to take a threat like that from shadow lightly, he pushed shadow, hard, and he just watched him fall and hit the water. He didn't come up right away. "Shadow!"

Shadow did come up, and Sonic let a sigh of relief escape his mouth. He just shook his head in disappointment. How could Shadow do that to him? Then again, this IS Shadow. "So you can swim."

"Technically speaking, this is called treading water. Staying afloat while staying still, but yes I can swim." Shadow only smirked. "If you were me, and I pushed you in, you would be dead. I don't see hydroplaning saving your life here."

Sonic just smirked. "Well you just gave me another reason not to learn."

"Huh? What do you-"Before Shadow could finish his question, Sonic just jumped in the water… no life jacket either. "Sonic!"

Shadow didn't think twice has he dived under, grabbed the blue hedgehog, and pulled him to the surface. "You stupid hedgehog!"

Sonic only smirked, his arms around the black hedgehog neck, shadow hand one hand around Sonic's torso, the other stroking the water, and his feet kicking to keep them both a float. Sonic kissed the black hedgehog. Hoping it would make the black hedgehog less angry with him.

"I know you better than anyone. I knew you wouldn't let me drawn. Just because I can't swim, doesn't make me fear the water." Sonic smiled. Kissing his lover again. "Just like I knew you would jump after me because you couldn't risk losing me, after losing Maria. You made a promise to me and her that you would never let any harm come to me."

Shadow smiled. He understood what Sonic basically said, along with trying to pull a few heart strings. It worked. "So basically, if any water is involved, I have to come with you?"

Sonic smirked. "Yeah."

X – XXX

Shadow just put his hands in his face, while Sonic just shook his head at the computer screen. Shadow and Sonic had to agree, the intention was good but, it was just too awkward to watch.

Sonic thought it would be kind of cool to spice things up in the bed by taping them in one night of passion together. Shadow couldn't even believe he agreed to it. The entire time, they both just watched the camera. Whether was just kissing, or the actual act. Both just eyed the camera.

Sonic only shook as he opened the disk try of the computer, picking the DVD. "Well, that was lame."

Shadow however had other plans for that DVD. He snatches it from the blue hedgehog`s hand. "We never speak of this."

With that, Shadow broke the DVD in two pieces.

Y – Yearly

Shadow woke to something jumping and landing on him. He woke startled only to relax to see him blue boyfriend was the one who launched himself upon Shadow. A grin plastered on his face. "Morning. Happy birthday."

Shadow only sighed. Sonic had decided that shadow needed a day to call his own, since everyone had a birthday; He figured that he would chose a random day out of the year, that none of his friends had, to make that much more special and called it Shadows. That was a yearly thing and today just seemed to be that again. He always seemed to forget since he really didn't care. He had an anniversary that he and Sonic shared, which was much more important than his own special day.

"This again?"

Sonic only smiled as he straddled himself upon Shadow. "Yes. It's a yearly thing. Come on Shadow. This is good for you."

Shadow smiled as he gently pushed Sonic off of him and sat up to face his blue boyfriend. "Alright, Sonic. What did you get me this time?"

Sonic only smiled as he reached behind himself and pulled out a wrapped present with a bow on it. A yearly gift on a yearly day.

Shadow took the small box into his hands. He ripped the packaging opened, inside was a framed picture of him and Sonic, Something that Shadow always wanted for the night stand.

His yearly gift on his yearly day. He could only smile. He kissed sonic and placed it next to the side table lamp. "I love it."

Z – ZZZ

Shadow laid on bed, propped up on a pillow, a remote in his hand as he flicks through the channels on the TV, making sure it was low enough so he didn't wake the sleeping blue hedgehog in his arm; Sonic's head on Shadow's chest.

He flicks lazily through the stations, nothing on for late night TV and with him just getting back from his mission a few hours ago, he still had that adrenalin rush going, he was tired but he just couldn't fall asleep yet.

He lowers the volume a little more as sonic starts to mumble in his sleep. Shadow looked to the blue hedgehog but when nothing else came out of his mouth, he went back to watch TV.

"MMM… Shadow, more."

Shadow eyes went wide as a blush stained his cheek. He just eye balled the blue hedgehog, sleep talking.

"What?" he whispered to himself

"That's it Shadow… It's so hot."

Shadow couldn't help but snap his neck in the direction of the babbling, sleep talking hedgehog. "What the hell?"

"Mmm… Very good.

Shadow couldn't help but put the TV on Mute. Was he really dreaming about… That!?

"Oh Shadow… mmmm… you do it well. No one can do it like you can."

When Shadow heard the last phrase, he almost wanted to die. He knew it was time to go to sleep.

"Oh Shadow. You make the best chilly dogs."


End file.
